User blog:MrAwesome300/Guess the Silhouette
This format's been done a lot of times on other sites, I know for sure Sporcle, but I thought of this idea earlier for you guys to guess the original people/characters by their silhouettes. Some aren't perfect, so I helped you out a bit by adding what they originally had as a clue. Like my other games, correct guesses by their corresponding users will be listed below in the SilhouWinners. Begin! LEVEL 1 silhouette1.png|Silhouette 1 - Ralph Wiggum, guessed by BTTF silhouette2.png|Silhouette 2 - Richard Nixon, UNGUESSABLE silhouette3.png|Silhouette 3 - Stephen Colbert, guessed by BTTF silhouette4.png|Silhouette 4 - Arnold Shortman, guessed by BTTF silhouette5.png|Silouhette 5 - Jake the Dog, guessed by Slice silhouette6.png|Silhouette 6 - Kyle Broflovski, guessed by Loyg silhouette7.png|Silhouette 7 - Walter White (Breaking Bad Comics), guessed by CW silhouette8.png|Silhouette 8 - Tweety Bird, guessed by A6 silhouette9.png|Silhouette 9 - Brett Favre, guessed by Slice silhouette10.png|Silhouette 10 - Captain Rockhopper, guessed by Four silhouette11.png|Silhouette 11 - Mewtwo, guessed by Wonder silhouette12.png|Silhouette 12 - Jimmy Neutron, guessed by Wonder silhouette13.png|Silhouette 13 - Nostalgia Critic, UNGUESSABLE silhouette14.png|Silhouette 14 - Oobi, guessed by Four silhouette15.png|Silhouette 15 - Stu Pickles, guessed by Santoryu silhouette16.png|Silhouette 16 - Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp), guessed by A6 silhouette17.png|Silhouette 17 - Cleveland Brown, guessed by Whale silhouette18.png|Silhouette 18 - General Grievous, guessed by Zander silhouette19.png|Silhouette 19 - Steve (Minecraft), guessed by CW silhouette20.png|Silhouette 20 - Grimace, guessed by Four silhouette21.png|Silhouette 21 - Schroeder, guessed by CW silhouette22.png|Silhouette 22 - Kid n' Play, guessed by BTTF silhouette23.png|Silhouette 23 - Oscar (Shark Tale), guessed by Wonder silhouette24.png|Silhouette 24 - Queen Elsa, guessed by BTTF silhouette25.png|Silhouette 25 - Pizza Steve, guessed by Wonder LEVEL 2 silhouette26.png|Silhouette 26 - Bill Cosby, guessed by Stoff silhouette27.png|Silhouette 27 - Peppa Pig, guessed by A6 silhouette28.png|Silhouette 28 - Sir Raleigh the Frog (UNGUESSABLE) silhouette29.png|Silhouette 29 - Snoop Dogg, guessed by Fire silhouette30.png|Silhouette 30 - Popeye, guessed by A6 silhouette31.png|Silhouette 31 - Nute Gunray, guessed by Lerooy silhouette32.png|Silhouette 32 - Odie, guessed by A6 silhouette33.png|Silhouette 33 - Gengar, guessed by A6 silhouette34.png|Silhouette 34 - Cinna Mon, guessed by Four silhouette35.png|Silhouette 35 - Horace Horsecollar, guessed by Wonder silhouette36.png|Silhouette 36 - Mr. Bean (animated), guessed by Stoff silhouette37.png|Silhouette 37 - Sasuke Uchiha, guessed by Loyg silhouette38.png|Silhouette 38 - Fozzie Bear, guessed by BTTF silhouette39.png|Silhouette 39 - Mr. Mackey, guessed by Four silhouette40.png|Silhouette 40 - Xena Modom, UNGUESSABLE silhouette41.png|Silhouette 41 - Kirk Van Houten, guessed by Night silhouette42.png|Silhouette 42 - Albert Einstein, guessed by Whale silhouette43.png|Silhouette 43 - Clippy, guessed by Loyg silhouette44.png|Silhouette 44 - Mr. Potato Head, guessed by CW silhouette45.png|Silhouette 45 - Sherlock Hemlock, UNGUESSABLE silhouette46.png|Silhouette 46 - Marceline, guessed by Night silhouette47.png|Silhouette 47 - Pets.com Sock Puppet, guessed by BTTF (astoundingly!) silhouette48.png|Silhouette 48 - Hercules, guessed by Loyg silhouette49.png|Silhouette 49 - Ron Burgundy, guessed by Dragon silhouette50.png|Silhouette 50 - Strong Sad, guessed by BTTF silhouette51.png|Silhouette 51 - Man Ray (SpongeBob), guessed by Wonder silhouette52.png|Silhouette 52 - Stimpy, guessed by BTTF silhouette53.png|Silhouette 53 - Salad Fingers, guessed by BTTF silhouette54.png|Silhouette 54 - Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, guessed by BTTF LEVEL 3 silhouette55.png|Silhouette 55 - Lord Farquaad, guessed by Wonder silhouette56.png|Silhouette 56 - Archibald Asparagus, guessed by Mind silhouette57.png|Silhouette 57 - Dr. Neo Cortex, guessed by Wonder silhouette58.png|Silhouette 58 - Carter Pewterschmidt, guessed by Whale silhouette59.png|Silhouette 59 - Coolio, guessed by BTTF silhouette60.png|Silhouette 60 - Ginger Foutley, guessed by Wonder silhouette61.png|Silhouette 61 - Barkley (Sesame Street), UNGUESSABLE silhouette62.png|Silhouette 62 - Kahn Souphanousinphone, guessed by Phil silhouette63.png|Silhouette 63 - Squeaky Voiced Teen, guessed by BTTF silhouette64.png|Silhouette 64 - Rover (Microsoft), guessed by Teddy silhouette65.png|Silhouette 65 - Oscar Proud, guessed by Wonder silhouette66.png|Silhouette 66 - Ming Ming, guessed by Nikki silhouette67.png|Silhouette 67 - Spunky, UNGUESSABLE silhouette68.png|Silhouette 68 - Mr. Bill, guessed by BTTF silhouette69.png|Silhouette 69 (69, heh heh) - Mr. Tickle, guessed by CW silhouette70.png|Silhouette 70 - Ask Jeeves, guessed by Lerooy silhouette71.png|Silhouette 71 - The Burger King, guessed by Dragon silhouette72.png|Silhouette 72 - Majin Buu, guessed by Loyg silhouette73.png|Silhouette 73 silhouette74.png|Silhouette 74 silhouette75.png|Silhouette 75 SilhouWinners BTTF - 14 Four - 11 Wonder - 10 CW - 5 Loyg - 5 Whale - 3 Night - 2 Stoff - 2 Dragon - 2 Slice - 2 Lerooy - 2 Nikki - 1 Fire - 1 Phil - 1 Teddy - 1 Mind - 1 Zander - 1 Santoryu - 1 (NOTE: A6 has withdrawn from the game and has chosen to give Four his points.) Category:Blog posts